


Passing Stranger

by UP2L8



Series: Multifandom Hentai Contest Entries [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm Going To Hell For This, but it's totally worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UP2L8/pseuds/UP2L8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>City boy. Country girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted for Live Journal's [Multi Fandom Hentai Contest](http://hentai-contest.livejournal.com/), now sadly inactive. The posts are still there, though, so if you're in the mood for some good reads, head over. With 105+ prompts and an average of 4 talented authors posting for each one, there's definitely something for everyone!
> 
> ~ Initially posted June 13th 2013. Prompt #76: A Rare Pair.

She was watching him again. 

He didn’t have to look her way to know. He could feel her gaze upon him, an almost physical touch, those dark chocolate eyes seeping warmth into his skin, calling him to her side. 

He hadn’t wanted to come to Resembool. He was a city boy, born and bred, uncomfortable in the quiet of the countryside. Given a choice, he would never have left Central. But he was also a good soldier, a dog of the military in the truest sense. He followed orders without question or complaint. He did what he was told. Went where he was bid. Followed where his commander led, and she had led him here, to this sleepy little town in the middle of nowhere.

Where he had found . . . her.

She was older than him, worldly, more experienced. The automail didn’t diminish her beauty. No, it enhanced it, made her unique. Exotic.

Irresistible.

She had been drawn to him as well, an all-consuming attraction, an instant, intimate bond. Their short time together had kindled a depth of understanding in their kindred souls that neither could deny.

So rapt were they in each other’s orbit, words were unnecessary. He went to her and let his passion speak, a far more eloquent expression of their truth than mere words could convey. 

Slipping up beside her, he nuzzled behind her ear as she leaned contentedly against him. Her unique scent surrounded him, lighting his senses, heightening his need. Glancing coyly at her lover, she turned to nip his shoulder playfully, then suddenly raced away. He followed, to the shaded comfort of a willow’s bower, where she stood ready in all her glory, gaze loving over her shoulder. 

Wasting no time, he moved to join her. Caressing her hips, her sides, her shoulders, he pressed against her, then slowly into her, savoring her heat. Panting, whimpering, she shifted back, tighter against him, encouraging his tentative thrusts. He gave in to the urge, gave in to her need, gave himself up to this primitive dance. Their howls of release were a glorious duet.

Draped across her back, head resting on her shoulder afterward, he was strangely at peace. He didn’t know how long they might be together. At any moment he could once again be on the move, shipped out, bound for parts unknown. She knew it too. 

But they didn’t dwell on it. They lived in the moment and enjoyed every second. And when it ended, they would cherish forever the memory of their time together.

~0~

Edward glanced out the window, did a perfect double take, and then facepalmed himself so hard that Al was glad his brother’s right hand was no longer automail. 

“Holy sweet fuck!” the elder Elric exclaimed, pointing out the front window. “They’re at it again!”

Alphonse sat up to look, then settled back into Granny Pinako’s big, comfy armchair with a sigh. “So? Really brother, who’s it hurting? I think it’s kind of cute.”

Edward looked at his brother as if the younger man had a couple of screws loose. “Cute? You think that’s cute?” Amber eyes squinted at the spectacle, head tilted as if this new angle might reveal just what the hell his little brother saw that he had missed. It didn’t. “I thought she was too old for this crap,” he grumbled.

“Granny’s not worried about her,” Alphonse pointed out, then sighed a bit dreamily. “I think she’s in love.”

Ed startled, spinning to stare at his brother. “Who, Granny?” he squeaked.

“No, Brother,” Al said, eyes rolling. “Den. With Hayate.” 

“They’re dogs, Al,” Edward explained, slowly and patiently. “They don’t love. They fuck. It’s a purely physical response.”

“If you say so brother,” Al responded, raising a skeptical brow. “I still think it’s romantic that they can’t seem to keep their paws off each other.”

“Romantic, yeah right,” Ed snorted as he shot another glare out the front window. He turned back with a grimace. “Shit. They’re stuck together again.”

Alphonse shrugged and picked up his book. As far as he was concerned, that’s what love was all about.

**Author's Note:**

> , , , sorry about that. XDDD


End file.
